vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursa Wren
Summary Ursa Wren was a human female Mandalorian warrior, the mother of Tristan and Sabine Wren, and the leader and Countess of Clan Wren. She was part of Death Watch, a Mandalorian splinter group that took over Mandalore during the Clone Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Ursa Wren Origin: Star Wars Classification: Human, Mandalorian, Head of Clan Wren Gender: Female Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman and likely skilled with various melee weapons such as vibroblades and staffs, masterful hand-to-hand combatant, capable military leader and strategist & tactician Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Is a trained Mandalorian warrior and leader of the house of Wren and a former member of the notorious Death Watch, which should make her comparable to, if not superior to, her daughter Sabine Wren). Small Building level with blasters (Heavy blaster pistols such as Her WESTAR-35 pistols and military issue blaster rifles can pack these kinds of a punch). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and Explosives (The rocket from her JT-12 jetpack is more powerful than a standard Class-A Thermal Detonator and is capable of destroying a TIE Fighter. Also will use thermal detonators if required) Speed: Peak Human. At least Subsonic+ flight speed with her Jetpack (Can barely keep up with transport shuttles and starfighters in atmosphere, indicating a top speed somewhere between 900 and 1,200 km/hr at least) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level without armor. Wall level with armor against physical strikes (Mandalorian armor has proven itself tough enough to allow a wearer to walk away mostly uninjured from being knocked into a wall with enough force to put large cracks in it) and Small Building level against blasters (Armor includes composite materials capable of dispersing most of the energy of blaster shots.Her daughter's armor allowed her to survive a heavy blaster pistol shot to the head). Large Building level+ with shield gauntlet (Impervious to small arms fire. Can allow the user to survive a direct hit from the main cannon of an AT-DP, albeit the shield will dissipate and the user will be knocked back due to sheer force) Stamina: Peak Human (Can seemingly continue fighting even with moderate injuries and one paralyzed arm) Range: Dozens of meters with blaster pistols and grenades & rockets Standard Equipment: Her WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, various grenades and explosives, JT-12 jetpack, Mandalorian Beskar alloy armor. Intelligence: High. Her position as clan leader along with fighting other Mandalorian clans on a daily basis coupled with her many years of experience should put her above the likes of many other Mandolorians when it comes to combat skill & experience; is overall a capable military leader and strategist & tactician and highly skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Honorable Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 9